Sabaism
by bloomsburry
Summary: His brethren has always worship the stars, but Legolas has always eyes on a Fox Constellation in the night sky. But one night it suddenly disappears from the heavens and a fiery red comet falls from the sky. Soon, he discovers that it is not really a comet at all that fell, but a powerful being with the intent to cause havoc upon Middle-Earth. (FemNaruto/Legolas)


**Sabaism (noun) - the worship of the stars**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He lands in the ground lightly with his arrow drawn in his bow while he nears the crater where the comet has landed.

Fire rages in front of him and smoke obscures his vision. Still Legolas plunges onwards until he arrives near the center of the crater.

At first, he can hardly see anything at all due to the thick smoke.

However, he suddenly sees a shadow lunges towards him and that is only the warning he gets before his bow and arrow goes flying out of his hand.

"It's that how you greet someone in this world?" asks the blonde-haired woman. "With weapons?"

Azure eyes pin Legolas on the spot while he can only gape at the naked woman, who has appeared in front of him.

"What? You got nothing to say to me?" the woman says to him. She seems completely unabashed at her state of undress while Legolas can feel a flush creeping up his neck and towards his face as he continues to stare at her.

Slowly, he averts his eyes away from the woman's naked figure and finally replies, "I apologize. I did not see you in the smoke, my lady. It was not my intent to point my weapon at you."

"So you weren't intending to shoot me after all?" the woman asks him in wary tone.

"Yes, it wasn't my intention to harm you at all." He says to her.

"That's good to hear then, because I have no desire to fight someone this early in the morning and in my current state of undress." The blonde woman remarks.

There is a short pause as Legolas puzzles over the presence of the woman.

So he presents the question to her after a moment of hesitation.

"May I ask as to the reason why you are without clothes, my lady, and in the middle of a comet's wreckage?" He inquires with his eyes pointedly looking the other direction.

"There is no comet. That was me falling from the sky. Also, I'm naked because my fall through this world's atmosphere has incinerated most of my clothes." the strange woman replies.

"You fell into this world?" Legolas asks and can't help but turn his eyes towards her again. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"I mean that I am from a different world and I arrive here by falling from the sky," comes the stranger's reply that completely baffles Legolas. "However, don't ask another pointless question because I'm getting cold. So can you be a gentleman and lend me your cloak? I don't want to remain standing like this you know."

Legolas suddenly feels ashamed for failing to clothe her. He should have given the woman his cloak the moment she appears right in front of him.

"I apologize, my lady for my thoughtlessness." He says while he unclasp his cloak and hands it carefully to the naked woman.

"It's fine," the woman says to him as she takes the cloak and wrap the fine material around her figure. Once she has done this, she immediately says to him, "And thank you for the cloak."

"You are welcome, my lady." He replies automatically.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruko by the way," the woman shortly informs him while she clutches his cloak around her. "And you are?"

"My name is Legolas." He tells her, bowing deeply.

"So Legolas...where am I exactly?" the woman asks him.

Legolas frowns at the woman's question and silently wonders who the woman is and what she is doing in his father's lands.

More than that, he is puzzled at the entire situation he finds himself in. When he has failed to see the Fox Constellation in the sky last night, he has instantly come out to investigate the reason behind it. However, what he doesn't expect is to see a comet falling from the sky and to find a naked woman standing in the middle of the comet's wreckage.

Who is this woman and what's her connection to the disappearance of the Fox Constellation? And what does she mean when she says that she is not from this world?


End file.
